


One Last Time

by Kunda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Anger, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Changing POV, Character Death, Cussing, Dont hold it against me, Eventual Smut, Extreme Plans, Galra Empire, Hamilton References, Happy Ending?? Not in This Household, Hate, Lots of memories, Love Confessions, Love and Loss, Mark is in over his head, Military Backstory/Uniform/Training/Rank, Multi, Not Beta Read, OFC is an actual sharpshooter, Odd Posting Schedule, Original Character(s), Other, POV Female Character, Past Character Death, Phil is put on his Ass, Politics, Polyamorous Voltron Paladins, Promotion, Returning Home, Sobbing, Strict Routine, Two Timing(Somewhat), Voltron is Whack, Was originally going to be a typical voltron fic but y'know, Youtuber/Voltron AU, Zelda References, a LOT of references, angst/hurt/comfort/fluff, self doubt, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunda/pseuds/Kunda
Summary: "I don't blame the Galra, Daniel"——Youtube!AU for Voltron: legendary defender





	One Last Time

_She took aim clearly, breathing slowly as she made her claim on the man below in the alley. You could choose your battles anywhere but here._

_His body hit the ground as soon as she pulled the trigger and let the bullet determine the spy's end. Silence followed after just as she expected, so she pulled the rifle from its perch against an open window and let her chest rise as she took in a much-needed breather. It was a window of opportunity to anyone wanting to shoot her, but no matter how long she sat and waited there in silence, Nothing ever came to gather her._

_But she could accept that. Enid could accept that._

* * *

 

_Ya bitch is lazy, come back sometime later maybe it'll be a full chapter!_


End file.
